Pep-talks at Dusk
by EAP615
Summary: Some friendships are not always between the most obvious of people. Made for RWBY Relationship week.


**Hello, people of the internet! As you can probably tell, I am a newcomer to this site giving my story for the RWBY Relationships week. Now read and enjoy!**

**Monty Oum and Roosterteeth have full ownership over RWBY, I do not.**

* * *

Ruby Rose was slowly walking through the courtyards of Beacon under the night sky with the cool early winter breeze graciously blowing wind into her figure. Her black and red hair and red cloak blew about as they pleased as Ruby walked about, her eyes of silver setting on the moon high above. With all of her friends and teammates currently in their own predicaments, she found time to take a brief leave from her dorms to gaze at the shattered moon.

She felt the need to relax, and some of her favorite tales were about how the moon ended up in its current cracked state. And, along with her love of the tales, came a sense of peace when gazing upon it cracked shape.

She had finally come to a stop at the sound of rustling. Ruby immediately knew that the sudden noise was not to be disregarded, as it was too heavy for it to be the wind and no one else was to be found near the area at this time of night. She cautiously pulled out her trusty Crescent Rose and looked to the source of the low commotion, which was within the gardens of tall plants.

A figure then jumped out of the gardens and did a front flip before landing in front of Ruby in a crouch. She took the opportunity to activate her trusted weapon and point it at the intruder

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Friendly! Friendly!"

The clearly startled figure had his gauntleted hands up in defense, and Ruby could see in the moonlight that he was bearing blue jean shorts and a white shirt opened, exposing tanned skin, and was also sporting spikey blonde hair with a monkey tail matching in color.

It had been a few days since the huntress-in-training had seen the faunus, and took a few seconds recollect her memory of his name. "Sun?" she finally asked.

"Hey there…" Sun's voiced trailed off as he too briefly forgot the red-head's name "…Ruby?" he said tenderly.

"Yes," Ruby confirmed as she put away her weapon, seeing no need for it. ", did you come to see Blake?"

The boy too relaxed his posture

"As a matter of fact, I was. She around?"

"No, she went to the town with Yang a couple of hours ago."

"Oh." The faunus obviously was disappointed. "Guess I'll leave you alone, then."

"You don't _have_ to go _now_, unless you want to, of course." Ruby timidly replied. She did not want to give Sun the impression that he was unwanted at Beacon.

Sun's eyes fell towards a large tree a couple of yards behind them. "I guess I could mess around on that tree over there for entertainment purposes. Because, you know," He indicated towards his tail ", it's kinda in my nature."

Ruby smirked at that and went to sit a nearby bench to observe the moon more as Sun sprinted into the tree and jumped into it with the brush of several dozen leaves welcoming him.

Even with limited interactions with the boy, Ruby did not feel the need to need her guard up around Sun, as he failed to strike her as a threatening character. So, she gazed upon the moon and let her thoughts go free.

* * *

However,a few minutes late, her train of thoughts were derailed at the sound of a tree limb cracking, a yelp of surprise, and the thud of something heavy colliding with the ground.

She snapped her head back to see Sun on his hands and knees picking himself off of the dirt surrounding the base of the tree, a fallen tree limb near him.

"Are you ok?" Ruby yelled toward Sun as she paced to his now standing figure. The monkey faunus gave a half-smile and raised a hand of reassurance. "I'm fine. I didn't fall from too high up." He then bent down and picked up the fallen limb, the obvious culprit for his tumble. "Expected this to be stronger though. Oh well."

He then tossed the limb high in the air, twirling and spinning as it did so. Sun then got out his weapon, activating it to its shaft form. When the limb came down to his level, he swung the shaft, sending the poor limb flying away to land in some trees with a shifting of leaves sounding in the distance. Sun made an arc over his head while making a whistling noise, obviously imitating the limb he had just sent flying.

He then turned to see Ruby gazing at his weapon with intense focus. Sun was so surprised that he hesitated for a few seconds before finally asking "Ruby?"

The call of her name was enough to knock her out of her trance and look at Sun apologetically. "Sorry, I was just looking at your weapon. I really like it. What else can it do? Can it break in to something else?"

The confused look in the boy's dark eyes made Ruby shrink, "I'm really sorry, am I annoying you?"

Sun shook his head with a half-smile. "I've just never met a teenage girl so obsessed over weapons before."

The scythe-wilder rubbed the back of her neck and sheepishly smiled, "Yeah, I am. I really like seeing new kinds of weapons, and I just think yours is pretty cool."

"…it kinda feels less cool compared to that giant scythe you wield around."

"Well, I probably went a little overboard designing it."

"Overboard's a way to put it."

The cloaked girl smiled sheepishly again, "Yeah, it is."

Sun then had a smile on his face as he said, "You made that thing yourself, huh? That's impressive. You must have some serious engineering skills to make something _that _complex."

Ruby returned the smile and stated, "Yeah, well, I can't take all of the credit. A lot of it goes to my uncle who teaches at Signal. He taught me a lot of what I know about building weapons and scythe wielding."

"Your uncle sounds like a smart guy."

"He is." Ruby replied with a large smile. "What about you? Where did you get your weapon?"

Sun then looked over the shaft still in his hands as he answered, "At the orphanage I grew up in, there was a fighting instructor that took me under his wing. He helped me with martial arts and how to use this thing. He died when I was 12 and the new fighting instructor…" Sun trailed off with an unusually melancholy tone surrounding him, "… didn't like me that much. So, I left and survived by stealing for a while when I met you and your friends."

Ruby's face formed a frown and sympathy shined in her eyes. "I'm really sorry to hear that."

Sun looked at her with a big smile, "It's ok. It's not your fault."

Ruby was still not entirely devoid of feeling bad for the boy in front of her. "No, I'm really sorry. I wish things were easier for faunuses."

The monkey faunus still had yes to be devoid of the smile on his face. "Really, it's ok. It's just a matter of how easily you accept that you're different and the people who pick on you shouldn't control your thought process. I'll admit it, I had some angst episodes back in the day. You know, 'Why me', 'Why can't they just leave me alone', that kind of deal. But I realized that I'm never going to stop being a faunus, it's just the way I was born. And since it's the way I was born, I might as well take pride in it. And if you take pride in who you are, you don't care if any doesn't like that you were born a certain way. And if you don't care, they won't even bother. It a simple process, but once you use it, things go easier for you. All faunuses just need to learn that, and there'll be a lot less need for desperate measures."

Ruby then looked at the ground in anger, her thoughts now being drifted towards Team CRDL and their constant bullying of the faunus students. Even after Jaune had saved Cardin's life, he and his team still went about picking on faunuses. It seemed that no matter how many times the faunuses reported them to teachers, fought back, whatever they tried to do, CRDL _still _wouldn't let up. She wanted to believe in Sun's words. She really did. But seeing CRDL bullying them every day did nothing to make Ruby feel optimistic about faunus future.

_If only that would process could work here. _She thought to herself angrily.

"Hm?" a voice asked. She looked up to see Sun looking at her quizzically. Ruby then realized she had thought that last part out loud.

"Sorry," she said with obvious frustration, "just some stupid boys that bully faunus here."

"Ahh, sounds like you got some punks on your hands." Sun said with understanding in his voice.

"They're not just punks, they're cruel bullies!" Ruby yelled, "They don't respect anybody but themselves! It's not fair! Not matter how hard the faunus try, they never stop! I wish what you said is true, but people like them will _never_ treat them with respect. And I really hate that!"

Ruby had not meant to yell, but she would probably get angrier if she had to state her frustrations out loud in a calm voice. She also knew she had no right to take her angers out on Sun, who was just trying to help. However, Sun did not seem upset by her sudden outburst. Rather, he looked at her with an usually serious gaze.

"If it bothers you so much, why don't you tell them to stop?"

"Huh?" Ruby asked, obviously surprised.

"Just tell them to stop, if they don't, beat them up and tell them again." the boy said stated as if it were a painfully obvious. "That'll probably make them shut up."

The scythe-wielder slumped her shoulders and spoke timidly, "What if it doesn't work? I'm just a kid. I can't scare them."

The faunus boy sighed and let his seriousness drain slightly as he responded, "Ruby, I've dealt with dozens of these types of guys before. They think that everyone in the world should bow before them and that they can pick on anyone they want because they think that they rule the world. But you know what?"

Sun then checked his surroundings in a skittish and sarcastic manner that was way to comedic to be genuine. He then leaned in slightly and loudly whispered, "They don't." Ruby grinned at Sun's humor.

Said by then backed away and spoke normally, "All they need is a good butt-kicking, a reminder that they _don't _rule the world, and a clear message to not mess with anyone or there'll be trouble. If you do that,"

Sun then placed his gauntleted right hand over his heart a slightly raised the other one, as if he were searing on an oath. ", I'll give you the 100% Wukong guarantee that those bullies will never pick on anyone ever again, not while you have anything to say about it."

The red and black haired girl raised an eyebrow at the mention of his surname. "I never knew your last name before."

Sun's arms dropped to his side, "Well, we never really got a proper introduction."

"Do you want to… try again?"

It was Sun's turn to raise an eyebrow, "Like, formally introduce ourselves?"

Ruby nodded yes. Sun smiled, "Sure." He extended his left hand towards Ruby. "Sun Wukong."

She took his hand and shook it lightly. "Ruby Rose." she returned with a large smile.

"Well," Sun said after they let go, "I guess that I've bothered you enough for one night."

"You haven't been bothering me at all."

Sun gave her a huge smile, "Well good! Then I can guess that you haven't been thing for the past ten minutes, 'Why won't this weird Sun guy just leave me alone?'"

Ruby snickered in response and the faunus turned toward the garden that he had come from. "Seriously though, I better get going."

"OK then, see ya."

Before Sun took off he heard Ruby call him, "Hey Sun."

Sun turned towards the cloaked girl in response, to see her smiling at him. "Thanks. Thanks for listening to me rant about stupid bullies and weapons."

Sun returned the smile. "No sweat, kid. We all need pep talks at one point or another."

The two exchanged smiles briefly before Sun announced in a bold manner, "Farewell, my new friend! New journeys await me!" He then sprinted off, leaving Ruby to laugh hard at her newly found friend's antics.

* * *

As she headed towards her team's dorm while staring at the moon again, she thought very carefully about what Sun said to do about Cardin and his little gangs of punks. With that, she began walking with a little more skip in her step and a wide smile on her face.

She knew exactly what to do now.

* * *

**Well, there you have it! Now, I'm looking for honest feedback here. Good? Bad? Great? Terrible? Anything you got, I want you to let me have it. I really want honesty in your reviews, and feel free to criticize as much as you would like. Thanks a lot! **


End file.
